1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine that performs a shower rinsing operation on laundry while supplying water into a rotating washing tub and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that separates contaminants from laundry by applying energy, such as impact, to the laundry. Based on how the energy is applied to the laundry, the washing machine may be classified as a pulsator washing machine, an agitator washing machine, or a drum washing machine. The pulsator washing machine performs washing using force imparted to water by rotating a disc-shaped pulsator. The agitator washing machine performs washing by rotating a blade-shaped agitator protruding upward from the center of a washing tub in alternating directions. The drum washing machine washes laundry by dropping the laundry through the rotation of a drum such that impact is applied to the laundry.
The washing machine performs a washing operation to wash laundry with detergent-dissolved water, a soak rinsing operation to soak laundry in water and rinse the laundry soaked in the water, and a spin-drying operation to remove water from the laundry.
In particular, an extra-large washing machine may perform a shower rinsing operation to rotate a washing tub while laundry clings to the inner circumference of the washing tub during a spin-drying operation, after the spin-drying operation, and, at the same time, rinse the laundry while supplying water into the washing tub. The shower rinsing operation reduces the amount of water used for rinsing as compared with the soak rinsing operation; however, water does not uniformly permeate all of the laundry, with the result that it may not be possible to uniformly rinse the laundry.